


Love?

by AutisticWriter



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Canon Queer Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Riding, Safer Sex, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Charles loves Sir deeply. Sir loves Charles, but he never shows it.





	Love?

Charles loved Sir. And he was pretty – the world “pretty” here meaning “rather” instead of “aesthetically attractive” – certain that Sir loved him back. But Sir was one of those people who never show their feelings properly. He loved Charles, but he never showed this love. To be honest, Charles often didn’t know if Sir loved him at all. That was how little Sir showed his love, that his own partner often doubted that there was love at all.

He had sex with Charles, he even kissed Charles sometimes, they lived together, they were partners… but Sir was very rarely a caring man.

But despite all of this, Charles was dedicated – a world here meaning “somewhat idiotically obsessed with Sir for reasons many people don’t understand” – to Sir. He loved him.

So when Sir wanted Charles to do all of the chores around their home, Charles did them. When he wanted Charles to keep quiet about the things that happened at Lucky Smells Lumber Mill, Charles did so. And when he wanted to have sex, Charles was always happy to do that.

He adored sex with Sir. Now, Sir was not a very caring lover, but that probably doesn’t shock you. It certainly doesn’t shock me. I may not be an expert on people like Sir, but I know that it would be incredibly out of character for him to be a loving sexual partner when everything else he did lacked care or compassion. But still, Charles enjoyed having sex with him. They did it Sir’s way, but Sir’s way was still enough for Charles.

Sir only liked to receive, never give – a phrase here meaning “he only liked to have sexual acts done to him, rather than doing them to Charles”. Some might call him a lazy lover.

But Charles didn’t care. It might not come as a shock, but Charles loved to give.

So on this particular night, when they lay in bed and Charles saw a tent in his pyjama trousers as he smoked a cigar, he knew that Sir wanted to have sex. And Charles wanted to have sex too.

I previously mentioned that Sir only received and never gave. Now, that is not strictly true. Sir never wanted to give when it came to acts like fellatio and fingering, but he always gave when they had anal sex. Although he still didn’t do much more than lay on the bed while Charles did the work to bring him off, because he became what is known as the top – a phrase here that refers to sexual slang and means the person who penetrates during sex – whilst on the bottom.

“I want to have sex, Charles,” Sir said, stubbing out his cigar. “Do you want to?”

Charles nodded and kisses Sir’s cheek. Sir didn’t reciprocate – the word “reciprocate” here means “kissed Charles back like a loving partner should want to.”

“Very well. You know what to do.”

So Charles went through their normal routine, taking condoms and lube from the bedside table draw, whilst Sir shuffled his pyjamas and underpants down so his erection was on display. Charles stared at it, his own groin throbbing. He removed his own pyjamas and underpants, leaving his shirt on. He was hard, and he blushed.

As always, he carefully put the condom on for Sir, watching his partner grunt and grit his jaw. Then he kneeled on the bed and prepared himself with lube, part of him wishing that Sir would do that for him, making this sex more… romantic. But the words “Sir” and “romantic” are an oxymoron, a word that means two words that contradict each other, such as “deafening silence”. Sir and romantic are an oxymoron because it is obvious that Sir has never been romantic in his life.

When he was done, Charles awkwardly positioned himself above Sir, looking down at his partner’s frowning face, and carefully eased himself downwards, letting Sir enter him. He started to rock and move up and down, moaning and watching Sir groan and clench his hands into fists. He clenched his muscles and moaned loudly, moving faster and faster. Charles thought about his partner and how he wished they could have sex with Charles being the one who laid there and Sir was the one who pampered him. But he knew that would not happen. Sir wasn’t like that.

Charles moved as fast as he could, moaning as sweat ran down his face. And then Sir’s hips thrust upwards, and he came with a groan.

Charles wanted to keep going, loving the feeling of being filled up by Sir like this, but he knew it was over now. Sex always ended when Sir came, not when they both did. He moved his hips, letting Sir pull out, and removed the condom.

“Thank you, Charles,” Sir said, but his tone was flat, making him sound more like Charles just made him an omelette or something.

He leant down and kissed Sir. “You’re welcome.”

Charles realised that he was still hard. Sir also noticed, but he made no offer to bring Charles off with his hand or even his mouth.

“I’ll be back in a minute, Sir,” he whispered, getting out of bed. “I love you.”

“I know you do,” Sir said.

Charles sighed and grabbed his clothes. He walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. He looked down at his erection and then, closing his eyes, wrapped his hand around it. He stroked himself and imagined it was Sir’s hand, and soon he was coming with a muffled moan.

And then Charles cleaned himself up, pulled his clothes on and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His face was sweaty and flushed – a word here meaning “red and blotchy.” He sighed again and splashed his face with cold water.

Charles walked back into the bedroom, and found that Sir was asleep. He got into bed and curled up beside Sir, trying to snuggle up to his partner. But Sir rolled in his sleep, turning away.

When Charles fell asleep, he dreamed of Sir kissing him and cuddling him and showing him the affection he thought he deserved. And I don’t know about you, but I think he deserved affection as well.


End file.
